1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tools and more particularly to tools for opening cable fittings.
2. Prior Art
Cable fitting closing tools are known in the art wherein the tool consists of a bracket member having an elongated base with a upstanding stationary jaw at one end of the base. A movable jaw rides on the base towards and away from the stationary jaw and is movable by means of a screw thread rod received through a threaded bore in an end of the base opposite the stationary jaw. Such tools may have openable jaws and are used as closure devices for longitudinally split or separated cable fittings which are to be closed and maintained in a closed position by means of a tension band passed therearound. In usage such tools are operated by placing the tension band in the stationary jaw with the free end of the tension band clamped into the movable tension jaw. The movable jaw is then moved with respect to the stationary jaw by rotation of the threaded rod. It would be an advance in the art to increase the versatility of such tools by modifying them for other usages.